


midnight o'clock

by IndustryRiverValley



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Code Secret Santa 2020, Multi, mainly because i cant write dialogue for a group of teens without swearing, the kids have a fun night out on the town, theyre also a bit older here than in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndustryRiverValley/pseuds/IndustryRiverValley
Summary: merry christmas tumblr user princess-kaulise!!! this was so fun to write, and i can't wait to see all the other stuff created for code secret santa this year!!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Odd Della Robbia/Ulrich Stern
Kudos: 11





	midnight o'clock

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas tumblr user princess-kaulise!!! this was so fun to write, and i can't wait to see all the other stuff created for code secret santa this year!!

ODD: psst who’s ready to rock ‘n’ roll  
AELITA: You don’t have to whisper over text, just an FYI   
YUMI: Just waiting for Hiroki to go the hell to bed finally.   
JEREMIE: I just have a little more sodering to do on this robot and then I’ll be ready to go.  
ODD: do you ever stop working on something? real question.  
AELITA: You can’t fault him for being a Capricorn rising.  
ODD: i see your point   
JEREMIE: Aelita you’re far too smart to believe in zodiac signs.   
ODD: hey what about me   
JEREMIE: No comment.   
AELITA: Mean!   
JEREMIE: Lita your room is directly above mine I heard you laugh.   
AELITA: Ok it was a bit funny but that doesn’t make it less mean.   
ODD: princess! how could you?   
AELITA: Sorry Odd, don’t worry I promise I’ll make it up to you.   
ODD: i’m holding you to that   
ODD: hey ulrich why arent you responding   
ULRICH: We’re in the same room dipshit.   
ODD: christ everyone is after me today   
YUMI: You make it too easy.   
ODD: she speaks!   
YUMI: Sorry, I was crawling out of a window and scaling the side of my house.   
AELITA: Leave it to Yumi to out-badass everyone with no effort.   
YUMI: How’s the sneaking out progress from your side?   
JEREMIE: Jim is due for his last sweep on the girl’s floor and then he’ll come down here to sweep the boy’s floor, once those or done the four of us will meet you at the Metro stop.   
ODD: and then the fun can begin ;) ;) ;)  
ULRICH: You know we’re going to a 24-hour arcade and not a brothel, right?  
ODD: i know! the fun i’m talking about is dance dance revolution!  
AELITA: I think I hear Jim coming by, one second!  
ULRICH: Godspeed, princess  
AELITA: Thanks, I’m gonna have to finish my eyeliner in the dark now.  
JEREMIE: You’ll look great, don’t worry about it.   
ODD: oh my god? einstein being openly romantic? who are you?   
JEREMIE: See this is why we never do PDA in front of you people.   
AELITA: Jim should be heading down to the boy's floor soon, so lights out and quiet everyone!   
ULRICH: Thanks for the heads up. 

  
Aelita slipped her phone into the front pocket of her grey sweatpants. It was a bit uncomfortable, wearing two layers, but the night ahead was going to be completely worth it. Her phone buzzed one more time with a message from Odd giving the all-clear and with that, she crept out of her room as quietly as possible, holding her boots in one hand with her pink leather jacket in the other. She would be meeting the boys just outside the dormitory, so they could stash their nightclothes in the bushes and be able to cover up their going out clothes when they came back from their venture. After all, it would be a lot harder to explain themselves if they were caught sneaking back in while wearing their day clothes. She got to work quickly, folding her nightshirt and sweats into little rolls and tucking them into the brush. She froze a moment upon hearing scattered footsteps, but when she saw Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie round the corner she relaxed.

"Hey guys, you ready for tonight?" She whispered.

"I'm ready to kick your ass in Galaga if that's what you're asking." Odd snarked back

"Oh, you wish you could beat me at Galaga."

"Sorry Princess, but you only pulled the high score because of luck, come on guys back me up." Odd turned to look at Ulrich and Jeremie for some form of back up.

"Hate to break it to you, good buddy, but I saw your last match and it wasn't much of a contest," Ulrich said

"I wasn't even there but I know Aelita can type 175 words per minute and you still type exclusively with your pointer fingers." 

Aelita giggled at Ulrich and Jeremie's comments and checked the time on her phone. "Ok, ok, as much as I love teasing Odd, you guys should hurry up and change because we shouldn't keep Yumi waiting too long."

The boys all murmured their agreements and made quick work of changing, and the four quickly walked the few blocks to the metro station, to be met with Yumi tapping her foot. 

“There you guys are! What took so long?” Yumi asked once the others joined her at the metro station.

“Ulrich got his head stuck in the armhole of this shirt, it was a team effort to rescue him,” Jeremie said, receiving a light punch on the shoulder from Ulrich. 

“Of course he did, now let’s make up for some lost time, yea?” Yumi said while turning on her heel and heading for the arcade.

__

The arcade was surprisingly crowded, full of teenagers and young adults without a care in the world. There were no overhead lights in the arcade, just the neon glow of game displays and the occasional phone flashlight. Aelita and Odd had split off from the group almost immediately, both rushing over to Galaga in the back corner. They jokingly shoved at each other on their way over, and eventually Odd got to the machine first. He gave the game his best shot, but his best was about 300 points less than Aelita’s best.

“Ha! I told you, better luck next time Odd.” Aelita jokes after her victory, and Odd sighed, giving the girl a side hug. 

“I let you win that, just so you know.”

“Oh sure, I’ll make sure to tell everyone that.”

Odd took an uncharacteristic moment of silence, his eyes fixed on something. When Aelita followed his eye, she saw the rest of the group gathered around the skee ball machine. It took her a second before she put two and two together.

“Have you two talked yet?” 

Odd sighed,

“No, I want to ask him but whenever I try I just get so nervous.”

“That’s not really like you, you used to be able to ask out girls with no problem. I guess it’s different when your feelings are really serious.” she teased. 

Odd’s cheeks darken just a touch, and he mutters agreement under his breath. 

Aelita chuckled a bit, and linked her arm with his,

“If it makes you feel any better, I think Ulrich feels the same way about you that you do for him. I can see it in his eyes every time someone mentions you.”  
Odd whipped his head around to look at Aelita, eyes wide.

“Really? Has he said anything?”

“Ulrich is essentially my brother, I can’t go divulging things he told me in confidence, but I will tell you that he consulted with the ever-wise advice lesbian about a certain someone. And you know that Yumi only deals with the serious stuff.” She said.

“Oh man, you’re right. If he went to Yumi then that means; Oh my god Aelita! That means he might make a move, holy shit. Pinch me right now.”

“Now Odd, don’t freak out, we still have to meet back up with the rest of the group to go to the photo booth and play four-way air hockey and not to mention sneak back into Kadic without being caught.”

“Right, yea, but can you blame me for being excited?”

“No, you’re right to be excited, but come on, we’ve been AWOL from the rest of the group for long enough.”

With that, Odd and Aelita joined their friends at the skee ball machine just in time to watch Jeremie make an actually good shot in the final seconds of the session. They all headed over to the 4-way air hockey machine after that, then to the photo booth to commemorate their first sneak out post-Lyoko.


End file.
